Words That I Eventually Express
by toshirogu
Summary: Gintoki is unsure of these feelings that he has for Hijikata. What does he actually feel about Hijikata?


Gintoki is walking down the streets of Kabuki District as he normally does. He's thinking to himself, _Should I play pachinko?  
How about I go eat an ice cream sundae? Ahhhh...I'm craving for sweets..._  
When suddenly. Gintoki saw the guy. the guy that made Gintoki unusually interested in him for some reason.  
The vice commander of the Shinsengumi was casually dressed in his yukata and was sitting at a dango shop eating  
dango covered in mayo. When does he never see Hijikata eat food with mayo?  
Gintoki slowly walked over to Hijikata. "Sup."  
Hijikata slowly looked up while eating with an annoyed expression. "What do you want?"  
Gintoki was scratching his head looked away from Hijikata.  
"Ahhh... you know...I just happened to pass by."  
"Do I care?"  
"Oiii you don't need to be so rude. I just happened to pass by and thought i would say h-"  
Hijikata got up and talked to the shop owner. "Thanks for the meal. here's the money."  
Hijikata stood up and walked away quickly from Gintoki.  
"Wait!" Heyyy."  
Gintoki ran after him and grabbed Hijikata's arm.  
Hijikata looked back annoyed.  
Gintoki smirked.  
"Remember. tonight. at my place."  
Hijikata sighed. "Yeah..."  
Gintoki slowly letted go of his grip on Hijikata's arm.  
Hijikata was walking away holding his bottle of mayo.  
Gintoki stood there. looking at Hijikata walking away.  
Gintoki thought to himself. _What is this feeling?... I feel so..._  
Gintoki was holding on to his chest. He could feel his heartbeat beating faster and faster.  
Gintoki whispered and laughed to himself. "I can't wait anymore..."  
Gintoki then ran after Hijikata. When he caught up to him, Gintoki grabbed him and pulled him along to his place.  
Hijikata was confused. "What?! Hey! What are you doing, you bastard?! LET ME GO!"  
They arrived at Gintoki's Yoruzuya place.  
Gintoki pushed Hijikata down on the couch. Gintoki licked his lips.  
Hijikata looked away. "I thought we promised tonight."  
Gintoki leaned closer to Hijikata's face. "It's your fault for looking so damn sexy all the time."  
Hijikata blushed a bit. "What are y-"  
Gintoki licked Hijikata's bottom lip. "I'm trying my best to resist..."  
Hijikata blushed even more. "Stop..."  
Gintoki kissed him deeply.  
Hijikata was breathing heavily.  
Gintoki looked down. "Oh..what's this? Just one kiss already made you this hard."  
Gintoki touched Hijikata's crotch.  
Hijikata was blushing and was furious. "NO! Stop-"  
Gintoki looked down at Hijikata.  
"No matter how many times you say stop...I won't stop."  
Gintoki then noticed the mayo bottle on the ground which was dropped.  
Gintoki chuckled. "Hey...how about we try something a little different..."  
Hijikata was breathing heavily. "What?..."  
Gintoki grabbed a hold of the mayo bottle and smirked.  
Hijikata was shocked. "W-What are you-"  
Gintoki flipped Hijikata where Hijikata's back side was showing.  
Gintoki grabbed Hijikata's yukata and pulled it away.  
Gintoki was smiling and thought to himself. _He has such beautiful skin..._  
Gintoki opened the mayo bottle cap.  
"Hijikata-kun. I'm going to make you feel so good..."  
Hijikata, with his usual blushing face, didn't reply back.  
"...Have you ever tried mayonnaise during sex?"  
Gintoki squirted out mayonnaise onto his finger then fingered deeply into Hijikata's butthole.  
"Ahhhh!" Hijikata screamed out. He was breathing heavier and heavier.  
"No...Why..."  
Gintoki looked at Hijikata's moaning face and got even more excited. "Hijikata-kun...you're really enjoying this aren't you..."  
Gintoki fingered more deeper and deeper into Hijikata's butthole with his fingers covered in mayo.  
Mayonnaise started dripping out from Hijikata's butthole.  
Gintoki sighed. "Wow...I think we're ready."  
Gintoki unzipped his pants.  
Gintoki thrusted deep into Hijikata's butthole.  
"AHHHH! NO! YOROZUYA! ST-"  
Gintoki covered Hijikata's mouth.  
Hijikata's words was being muffled Gintoki's hand.  
"Call me by my proper name."  
"Gin...Gin..t.."  
Gintoki then slowly letted go of his hand covering his mouth.  
"Hm?"  
"Gint...toki..."  
Hijikata was sweating heavily and had drool coming out of his mouth.  
Gintoki chuckled. "Fuck. you're so cute."  
Gintoki stroked Hijikata's dick. "Look...at all this cum..."  
Gintoki licked his fingers covered with Hijikata's cum... "So sweet..." Gintoki licked his lips and smirked.  
"You...bastard...stop this shit...right...n..." Hijikata was panting heavily. He almost couldn't talk from running out of breath.  
Gintoki ignored his words then flipped Hijikata back to his front side.  
Gintoki squirted mayonnaise all over Hijikata's body...  
"What the f-?!"  
Gintoki grabbed Hijikata's head violently and came closer to his face. "Ah? What were you about to say? I think you need some punishment... for cussing at me so much."  
Gintoki letted go of Hijikata's head and made his way licking Hijikata's chest.  
Moans from Hijikata was coming more and more.  
Gintoki licked Hijikata's nipples clean of the mayo.  
Gintoki then made his way down to Hijikata's dick.  
Gintoki sucked Hijikata's dick clean of mayo. then soon his whole body was only covered with Gintoki's licking. No more sight of  
mayonnaise was seen.  
Gintoki then felt something grab his hand.  
It was Hijikata's hand.  
"It...feels good...Do it... more..."  
Gintoki grabbed Hijikata's fingers and licked them. "Ah...Hijikata-kun...you finally admit to feeling good, huh?"  
"S-S...hut up..."  
"But. you aren't the only one that gets to feel good."  
Gintoki grabbed Hijikata and pulled him towards himself.  
Gintoki laid down on the couch and said with a demanding tone. "Make me feel good too."  
Gintoki squirted mayonnaise onto all over his own body.  
"I guess you know what to do right?"  
Hijikata found himself being forced with Gintoki's hand pushing down on his head and landed on Gintoki's chest. Hijikata's face was covered in mayonnaise.  
Hijikata licked his lips. "Fine."  
Hijikata began licking up Gintoki's chest.  
He moved his tongue to Gintoki's nipples.  
He sucked on them.  
Gintoki was enjoying this. "Hijikata-kun...you're sure good at this."  
Hijikata continued licking all over Gintoki's body. He licked Gintoki's body clean while moaning.  
Gintoki couldn't handle it anymore. He reached his limit.  
Gintoki pushed Hijikata down.  
Gintoki chuckled. He grabbed Hijikata's face and moved it close to his.  
Gintoki covered Hijikata's eyes and whispered into his ear.  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight you won't be able to walk for the whole damn day of tomorrow. Prepare yourself..."  
Hijikata took away Gintoki's hands and moved towards Gintoki and kissed him.  
"I'm ready."  
Gintoki stared at Hijikata as if he was about to explode. Hijikata was just so cute to Gintoki. How could Gintoki contain all these feelings...  
"Say you love me."  
Hijikata held Gintoki's hand and looked away blushing. "I...I... lo..."  
Gintoki grabbed Hijikata's face and moved it towards him. Gintoki stared at Hijikata's blue eyes...which he thought was beautiful.  
"What?"  
Hijikata was blushing furiously.  
"I...love...y-y...you..."  
"Say my name along that sentence."  
"I.. love you...Gintoki..."  
Gintoki hugged Hijikata deeply into his arms smiling.  
"I love you too...Hijikata-kun."


End file.
